


Why don't you try me?

by azziria



Series: Why don't you try me? [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can always dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why don't you try me?

**Author's Note:**

> Short PWP. This is what my brain woke me with at five a.m.

Steve’s a realist, he deals in what things are, not in what he’d like them to be. He sees the appreciative way Danny’s eyes follow the surfer girls in their skimpy bikinis, hears his easy flirtations with the female dispatchers, hell, he’s _met_ Rachel. Danny’s as straight as he is brave, open and loyal, and that’s something Steve can’t deny.

It doesn’t mean, though, that some nights, when he slides between the sheets of that big lonely bed at the end of a tough day, it doesn’t mean that he can’t let himself imagine what it would be like to unpick the knot of Danny’s tie and press his mouth to the hollow at the base of Danny’s throat, to taste the salt on Danny’s skin. To undo Danny’s shirt buttons one by one and peel the shirt off and finally get a look at the broad chest and firm muscles that Danny’s shirts can’t quite hide. To mouth his way over Danny’s pecs and down across the flat planes of his stomach to Danny’s cock, hot and hard and just waiting for Steve. To lick his way up Danny’s length, run his tongue around the head and sink his mouth down, taking Danny deep and forcing him to groan and curse and stutter Steve’s name as he comes down Steve’s throat.

To imagine that the hand stripping his cock is Danny’s hand, strong and firm and sure, to bite back Danny’s name as he comes, knowing how hot and dirty and _wrong_ it is to be thinking of Danny that way.

Yeah, Steve’s a realist. But that doesn’t mean he can’t dream.


End file.
